I Need You
by Pebblez08
Summary: Otalia from 02/05/09 episode what I wanted to happen
1. Chapter 1

I Need You

Otalia Fanfic

A/N: First in fore most I am at a lost with my other stories so I decided to write about my new obsession. (OTALIA) OH yea please leave reviews.

Chapter 1

Olivia's POV

We are driving home and SHE hasn't said a word to me since..... well since SHE asked if I wanted to go see this is what happened.....

**Flashback**

**I storm up the stairs to the bitches... um I mean the ladies.**

"**You have a problem with us ladies? You seem very interested in my family. So where you hear about us.. from the mayors press conference .. or wait a minute you put two and two together saw my daughter's book report on the internet and came up with some freakin' scandal RIGHT?"**

"**We didn't mean to uh..."**

"**What judge us disapprove." I interrupt bitch number 1 um I mean lady sorry**

"**What my friend is trying to say is..."**

**I interrupt bitch number 2... I mean well I mean bitch "That you're shocked. I'd be shocked to I mean your kids going to the same school as the girl with two mommies. I mean really it's scandalous two woman who care about each other, living under the same roof, doing their best to raise a child they both love. I mean what is the WORLD COMING TO?"**

**SHE walked up behind me and said**

"**Excuse me. Sorry, she's a little upset. You wanna....."**

"**No hunny no I'm not upset in fact I've never been better" I say looking at HER.**

**End of Flashback**

Yep that's the last time SHE talked to me wow I been thinking so hard I didn't even notice that we made it back home and HER slamming the door pulled me from my thoughts and SHE stormed into the house.

_I don't even understand why she's so upset I mean all I did was tell the truth._

I stormed in after HER.

"Don't you think you are overreacting just a little bit"

"What on earth were you thinking causing such a scene in front of those women" SHE says to me

"Who cares their a couple of pathetic gossips" I told her raising my voice a little.

"You made them think..."

"What that the rumors were true, what would you've had me done turn the other cheek?" I interrupted HER.

"That would have been one way of handling it YES." SHE yelled

"No that's your religion not mine I don't believe in getting walked on not by anybody someone kick me I kick them back" I yell right back

"And that's whats best for Emma" SHE challenged

_Oh don't go there._

"Oh I think she would've been proud of what I did today"

"Perpetuating a lie"

"No by showing those women that I don't tolerate that narrow minded crap"

"Oh please you didn't take the high road. You felt like picking a fight and that's exactly what you did. Instead of explaining the situation to them with the whole misunderstanding with Emma's project you just decided to make everything worst."

"So what So.. what"

SHE looked at me shocked "SO now those women think..."

I interrupted HER with a gasp and said"They what they think that we're lovers"

"Ugh you just loved it. You just loved messing with their brains and just making them believe that we're a couple."

"So what." I challenged again. "What is so wrong with people thinking that we're gay is it really the end of the world to you." I continued to challenge

I moved towards the couch to kinda get away from HER no it didn't work because SHE's still talking.

"What are you saying? Are you saying you want people to think that we are in a relationship"

_UGH_

"I'm just... I'm saying that who cares what people think" I turn and look at HER.

SHE yells and say "I do! I don't know how many times I have yo tell you I care what people think because I'm a mother."

What I'm not.

"Yea me too and I don't want Emma going through live worried about what people think or say behind her back"

SHE stood there shaking HER head. "I don't either but you could have walked away and ignored them."

_Yea right I could've._

"Is that what you wanna teach Emma that she should just run away from people who try to bully her"

"You were taunting them you made everything so much worst"

"To make a point"

_When did I get so emotional_

"What... What point"

"This is none of their business"

"Well Doris Wolfe made it their business when she turned into a news story."

"I don't care what Doris Wolfe says or does we know the truth."

"Perception is reality"

"Oh because Doris Wolfe said it we must be lovers."

"Don't.. Please stop twisting everything I say and just listen to me. What you did back there was wrong."

_Really this is wrong_

"So.. Being uh two mommies together this is just a terrible horrible thing."

SHE frustratingly says "I didn't say that."

"Sounded that way."

SHE covers her eyes and say "Uh okay you have your beliefs and I have mine."

_Really uh okay._

"See I thought that you believed in us.. that you believed in this family and you, me and Emma"

SHE made this funny say noise and walk towards her coat. "I have to go. I have to go meet up with Frank again. And You just tell Emma that I will see her tonight."

"K great"

SHE walks away and as soon as I heard the car door slam I felt this pain in my heart and I fell backwards onto the couch and clutched my chest.

_Shit that hurts AH I need to find my phone._

I tap my pockets and then

_Shit I think I'm gonna black out._

TBC...

Remember review please and thank you


	2. Chapter 2

I Need You

Otalia Fanfic

Chapter 2

Natalia's POV

I stormed out of the house and into my car slamming every door I came across.

_God why do she gets to me like that_

I pulled my phone out and called Frank.

"Hey can we continue our date please. I'm done with... um with everything."

"Are you sure because I know what Emma and Olivia mean to you?"

"You do?"

_Uh Uh_

"Yes they are your family right or are you and Olivia still fighting?"

"Oh yea no everything is fine I just wanna finish the date."

"Okay are you sure because I will understand if you need to be with them."

"Aww you're a good man Frank Thanks but no I wan...."

"What do you want Natalia?"

"Olivia"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh no she calling me Olivia is calling me."

"OH um okay you want to get it?"

"No... uh she's not there anymore anyways but uh where are you so we can meet up."

"I'm at Company I'll order you some wine and we can continue our date."

"Yea that would sound great...."

"Natalia what would sound great?"

"Olivia."

"What?"

"Oh no on the phone again."

"Oh okay get it them must be an emergency."

"Okay see you soon Frank let me see what's in Olivia."

"Excuse me?"

"Uh nothing bye."

_Ugh what is wrong with me_

"WHAT?" I yelled into the phone at Olivia once I clicked over to her.

"I need you" Olivia said breathless.

"I'm turning around now." I hung up the phone and made a U-turn back to the house.

Once I got there I ran into the house to find Olivia on the couch looking very pale and she was asleep.

_OH MY GOD_

"Olivia" I whispered.

So I ran to her side and I slap her face to wake her up.

"Ugh I no you're made but no need for violence." she smiled weakly.

"You are not funny. Did you take your pills?"

She tried to sit up so I helped her.

"Uh I knew I forgot something."

"Olivia" I yelled and then ran to the kitchen for the pills and a glass of water. When I got back she was sleeping again.

"Hey Olivia sit up take the pills now."

"Alright Alright no need to yell." She sat up and took the pill and drunk some water.

"What is wrong with you Liv you can't be careless like that." I scolded her

"You done scolding."

"I am but Dr. Rick won't be."

"WHAT there is no need to call him I am fine now see...." She grab my hand and put it up to her heart and my hand was so close to her breast I became so turned on. I looked at her face and she smiled and I pulled my and a way really quick.

"Yea okay I won't call him but I will tell him at your next check-up."

She looked to the ground and pouted.

"Okay Okay I won't tell him you don't have to pout jeez."

"No not that. Its just I'm sorry...."

"I'm over all of that you were right they are just pathetic gossips."

"No not that. I mean I am sorry but I wasn't talking about that I mean I'm sorry I took you away from your date with Frank I should have called a ambulance or something."

_What_

"What are you kidding me I would choose you first over him any time. Don't you know that?"

She keep her head down and shook her head.

"What how can you not know that Olivia I love you...." I say to her grabbing her face to look at me"Maybe too much" I also mumble letting her face go.

She whispered the loudest whisper I've ever heard. "WHAT"

I turn away from her completely.

"No.... No you don't" She grabbed my shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean? 'What do you mean?'" I ask knowing the answer.

She scold me this time and say "You know exactly what I mean."

I stayed silent.

"Natalia I mean what do you mean 'Maybe too much'"

"I know I know." I said as she patiently waited for an answer.

_Am I ready to give her this answer_

I sighed and said "Well look Olivia I don't know when this happened but it happened and I will understand if you hate me after I tell you this and then you get Emma and move far away from me and even if you fire me but I am in love with you and I'm not blaming you but uh this is all your fault because I hid it very well and then you had to go in kiss me......"

And Olivia did just that she kissed me

_OH MY GOD OLIVIA IS KISSING ME AGAIN_

Olivia pulled away and looked at me with fear.

"Oh my god I am so sorry but you were babbling and all I heard was kiss me and thats wha...."

I kissed her and smiled and told her "Sorry all I heard was kiss me."

I stared at her and I put my hand on her cheek and said "Wow you are so beautiful. So you love me too."

"Was my kiss not enough to tell you I love you well then maybe we should try it again."

She kissed me and it became very intense this time and I was kissing her so hard I pushed her back on the couch so that I was on top of her.

We kissed until we both need air. When we pulled away she said "Wow" and I stared at her for what seem like an eternity and as she stared at me I became more and more turned on because Olivia have those eyes that make you cum depending on how long she stares at you and I was definitely on my way to cumming.

"I need you NOW" I said almost ravishing her.

TBC...

Please leave review Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

I Need You

Chapter 3

No POV

Natalia was on top of Olivia kissing her passionately. Olivia had her hands in Natalia's locks and Natalia's hands was on Olivia's cheeks until they started to wander. Natalia slowly moved her hand down from Olivia's cheek towards her neck and she moved it farther down when Olivia did not protest. So Natalia kept one hand on Olivia's neck and move the other down towards her breast where her hand was just a few minutes ago when Olivia was trying to prove she was fine. There was still no fighting with Olivia so Natalia pulled away from the kiss and stared into her eyes and Natalia saw the green light or it could have just been Olivia's eyes but still she looked down to the olive blazer and light blue shirt Olivia had on.

"You are so beautiful." Nat said to Liv. Then she unbuckled the belt on the blazer and then she unbuttoned the buttons and she looked into Liv's eyes for the OK and once she got it she kissed Liv fiercely and placed her hands on Liv's hips as Liv ran her hands up and down Nat's back. Nat then moved one of her hands towards the bottom of Liv's shirt and placed it inside of the shirt slowly and intensely moving it towards Liv's breast. Then Liv built up the courage and she moved her hand down toward Nat's center. Once Nat got to the end of Liv's bra she pulled away from the kiss again and just as she stared into the woman she loved more than anything eyes Liv almost reached her destination. At that moment they both saw the want, the need, and all the desire in each other eyes so they decided to continue.

Then, they both felt a vibration and jumped apart and Liv looked at Nat as to say 'What the hell was that' Nat laughed and said "It's my phone."

Then she reached in her pocket and retrieved her phone and once she saw the name that had pop on the screen her face dropped and Liv noticed it.

"No one important." Nat smiled to Liv and the tried to kiss her and although Liv let her she also pulled away.

"What? What is it?" Nat said.

"Look Natalia we have to talk. OK?" Liv replied and Nat nodded in response.

There was a very long silence of the two of them staring at each other waiting for the other to began.

"OK, look." Liv started. "I know that on the phone it was one of two people and I know you would never ignore Rafe's call so it had to be Frank."

Nat looked away from Liv and Liv continued.

"So it was him, well I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything Liv." Nat turned back towards Liv. "We could just continue and forget my phone even rang." Nat tried to kiss Liv again but Liv backed away.

"NO NATALIA... I'm sorry no we can't."

Liv went to leave but Nat grabbed her hand before she could.

"Olivia, No I'm sorry."

Nat pulled Liv into her lap and continued,

"Please forgive me." with a dimpled pout.

"How can I not forgive that face." Liv said with a little peck and Nat gave her a dimpled smile this time. "But...."

"I know, we have to talk." Nat interrupted. "OK lets do that then." Nat stared into Liv's eyes.

"OK Natalia I guess the first thing I have to ask is do you love Frank?"

"No I love you. And as soon as I can I will tell him that and also that we can't see each other anymore."

"Really you're.. you're really gonna tell him?"

"Yes and then we could go visit Rafe and tell him and um well I don't know how we're gonna tell Emma."

"Well she already know."

Nat looked at Liv and said "What? What do you mean she know already?"

"Well she did write a paper about it so I think she knew even before us."

"Yea it does seem that way. But still we should explain it to her though."

"Yea I guess, yea we should but when is the right time to tell her and especially Rafe."

"Well...."

"Mommy why are you sitting on Natalia's lap." Emma interrupted Nat and that's when they both notice Jane and Emma standing in the doorway.

Liv stood up from Nat's lap in a hurry. Both of them looking very caught and embarrassed.

"UH... Thanks Jane we don't need you right now so we'll see you later."

Jane who was still in shock but later noticed that Liv was talking to her. "UH yea of course Ms. Rivera uh shi...oot I mean Ms. Spencer. See you guys later." Jane left out in a hurry.

Emma went to sit on the couch when Olivia went to close the door Jane left open leaving so quickly.

"Natalia, why was mommy sitting on your lap." Olivia went back to sit down.

"Well sweetie um you know how you uh you wrote your paper a while ago...."

"Yea my two mommies." Emma interrupted Natalia.

"Yea sweetie, that one and well you see uh well um Olivia help please."

Olivia offered "Uh well Jellybean, you know how most kids at your school have a mommy and a daddy uh and we aren't like them because..."

"I have two mommies and a daddy." Emma interrupted again.

"Yes exactly but see your two mommies love each other like a mommy and daddy love each other and...."

"Are you two gonna get married like Cindy's parents because she's gonna be a flower girl and I wanna be one too."

Natalia laughed and tried to help "Well sweetie we love each other like that but we can't get married."

"Why not?"

"Well because it's not legal in this state." Olivia answered.

"Well that's stupid."

Natalia laughed again and looked at Olivia and nodded "Yea it is very stupid. But uh sweetie do you understand what me and your mommy is trying to tell you."

"Yes but I still think you guys should get married," Emma said and then she got this look of excitement on her face and said. "I'm gonna write a letter to com... uh co.. complain because thats what you do when you don't agree with stuff right mommy." Emma said and ran off to her room in a hurry.

"Wow that is your daughter."

"What do you mean?" Olivia said innocently as she slid over to Natalia.

"You know what I mean because once you Spencer's get something in your head you stick to it and you make it big I won't be surprised if Dinah show up here with a camera guy in the next two hours." Natalia said with a laugh and Olivia shushed her and said "Lower your voice before she hears you." They both laughed.

"You know she brought up something important though." Natalia said.

"Oh yea what?"

"Well I do want to marry you one day. What do you want for dinner?" Natalia said as she left Olivia in her thoughts and once Olivia notice she said,

"Hey wait we wasn't finish talking What do you mean?" Olivia questioned as she followed her love to the kitchen.

TBC  
PLEASE REVIEW THANKS


	4. Chapter 4

I Need You

Chapter 4

Olivia's POV

Natalia wouldn't continue the marriage conversion so I just helped her with dinner while we flirted and kissed each other and that why we burned dessert and we had ice cream. Once we called Emma down she told us how her letter was going and she asked us who she should send it to and that was most of the dinner conversion. Now I am laying next to a sleeping Natalia wide awake at 5 in the morning. The reason why is because....

**Flashback**

_I just got out of the shower and was in my bed and catching up on some reading when Natalia knocked on my door and came in_

"_Hey whachu' doing?" she asked as she slowly inched towards the bed._

"_Uh well just reading but I was about to go to sleep, do we have something to do tomorrow?" I asked._

"_Yea we have to go see Rafe." she informed me._

"_What tomorrow!?!" I yelled a little to loud because she shushed me._

"_Yes tomorrow. Is that a problem for you?" she ask getting angry._

"_No, no of course not but you know we got that uh..." I was cut off before I could finish._

"_Olivia are you scared?" She asked staring at me intensely. "What.... Of.. Of ...Course I am....n..... uh yea Okay only a little I mean the kid hates me." I said._

"_Olivia thats all in the past he likes you now you know." she tried to reassure me._

"_Yea we'll see but don't blame me when his sentence is doubled because he assaulted me too." I say and she shook her head and I said "What!?!"_

"_Nothing it's just I never seen you this scared its new. Who knew a 18 year old boy was the way to scare you I should tell Rafe to make you take your pills too"_

"_Ha..ha very funny. I'm not scared of him. Its..... Its just what if he don't accept this then what happens to us?"_

"_You think if he doesn't..... I won't..... Oh my god no Olivia I love you and well if my son doesn't accept us well he's gonna have to just deal with it."_

"_No I would never want you to chose between me and Rafe!!"_

"_And I wouldn't because like or not I'm keeping both and holding on tight."_

_I smiled and went over to her and kissed her. It got intense and I said "So are you coming to bed?"_

"_REALLY!?!" she asked and I laughed and nodded. She then said "Okay" and then went to take her top off and I stopped her and pulled her shirt down._

"_What the hell are you doing?" I asked._

"_Well you said.... OH you meant to sleep." she smiled nervously._

"_Yea hot pants. And I'm the one with the sexual past hahaha come on lets get some sleep." I pulled her to bed laughing._

**End of Flashback**

So since then I think I got three hours of sleep. Then at 6:45 the alarm rang and Natalia turned it off and I played sleep. Then she rolled over to me and kissed me.

"Mmm good morning to you too." I said

"We have a long day so I am going to go start breakfast. Can you get Emma ready and you too, I want to leave after Emma leaves." she say then kiss me again.

"I would but you see you would have to get off of me." I reminded her an she groaned and said "Okay" but she never moved and she kissed me again and as her lips were on mine I said "Na...tal..ia" we were still kissing as she said "Hmm?" I finally pulled back and said "Uh Princess not that I don't like this but uh we need to get a move on it because its now 7:20."

"Shoot" then she got off me and ran down stairs.

**INY/INY/INY/INY/IYN/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/IYN/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/IYN/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/IYN/INY/**

Me and Natalia pulled up to the prison and I am so scared.

"Are you ready?" Natalia asks me and I look to her and shakes my head.

She laughs and say "Aww babe it will be totally fine just remember I love you no matter what, OK?"

I pout and say "Promise?" childishly.

"Of course. I love you." she insures me.

"I love you too." We kiss then headed towards where we need to go to meet Rafe.

Once we got there he was waiting. He stood when he saw us. He hugged and kissed his mother. Then we all sat down.

"Hey Olivia, where's the munchkin?" Rafe asked.

I went to answer but I couldn't, my mouth was so dry. I tried again and this time I parted my lips but nothing again.

"You Okay, Olivia?" Rafe asked concernedly.

I kinda start to hyperventilate and Natalia quickly tells me "Hey look at me." I turn to her and she continue "Breathe slowly in and out Breathe."

"I'll go get water." Rafe said and left quickly.

"Hey I'm here. Breathe for me please." Natalia says to me stroking my cheek and then I start to breathe regularly.

"There you go. Look if this is making you like this we really don't have to do this right now we have time Okay."

"No I'm fine."

Rafe came back with water and he gave it to me and I said "I'm Okay now."

"No drink!!" Rafe said sounding like his mother. I took a swig of the water.

"Better." Natalia asked and I nodded.

"Okay look we came here because we both gotta tell you something." I took a big swig of the water.

"Okay... So... Me and your mother have been close friends and well" I downed the water and I could feel Natalia staring at me "You guy don't have any thing stronger... Don't answer that Of course not this is a prison Olivia why would I get a martini in a prison actually I could go for scotch....."

"Scotch, really.... Okay so what is this... never mind mom just let me see the ring." Rafe said.

"What ring Rafe?" Natalia asked more confused than I was.

"You two getting married right?" He replied

"What noo we aren't we just got together yesterday jeez what is it with our kids thinking we are gonna get married I blame you!!" I said pointing at Natalia.

Natalia gasped "Me why me?" Natalia ask.

"Because you're so damn mushy and sappy." I say.

Rafe laughs and I forgot he was in the room and I turned to him.

"So you two together huh?" He ask.

Natalia nods and say "Yep and we aren't getting married just yet"

"So I guess I don't need to grill Olivia since she just hyperventilated, that's enough for me."

He and Natalia laughed.

"This isn't funny I am a heart transplant patient people I could have died and if either one of you tell anyone you will die a slow and painful death."

We all laughed.

"So Mom, can I get some money on my tab."

"Ye...." Rafe interrupted Natalia and said "Not you Ma, I was talking to mom so mom?"

I pretend to look around the room as if he was talking to someone else. Then I point to myself and said "Who me?"

He laughed and nodded.

"Uh well see we're gonna wait to take it outta your ma's paycheck." Me and Rafe laughed and Natalia said "Ha..Ha very funny. Well I don't care because you pay the bills and buy the food so okay."

"I was only kidding but it nice how you use me." She laughed and I said "I'm not laughing that isn't funny."

"Aww pwoor bwaby." she said as she leaned in to kiss me and we kiss as Rafe said "Eww guys come on."

"Okay Okay,What's the most I can put on it. I will pay it on the way out."

"I don't know I think 500 is the most but you don't ha....."

"Non-sense you are my son I will put how ever much I want got that." I said interrupting him.

"Yes mom I got it." Rafe said.

"Good beca... Hold on it's Ava." I said as my phone rang and I checked it.

"Hey baby what's up?" I asked

"I Need you Mommy?"

I heard through the phone and began to worry.

TBC  
PLEASE REVIEW THANKS


	5. Chapter 5

I Need You

Chapter 5

Natalia's POV

Olivia looked quite worried on the phone with Ava.

"What's wrong Ma?" Rafe asked me. Olivia then got up and walked away to talk to Ava and this just made me even more worried about what was going.

"I don't know Rafe?" I replied. We both watched as she walked farther away. I shrugged and kept staring at her until Rafe said.

"So Ma I thought you were gonna start something with Frank what happen to that."

"Oh shoot I still haven't told him that we wasn't working and I'm with Olivia now." I remembered.

"Well here's your chance then." Rafe said. I looked at him confused and he nodded towards the door where Olivia was and I looked and I see Frank walking in. I looked to Olivia and I saw all the insecurity in her eyes and I smiled and she smiled back.

"Hey guy's, I saw your name on the list so I thought I should come say hi." Frank said but I wasn't paying attention to him because Olivia mouthed 'I love you Princess' to me and I was blushing and smiling to her and then I mouthed 'I love you more babe' and she shook her head and I nodded and we did this at least twice until I heard "NATALIA" "MA"

"What?" I turned towards them.

"You checked out on us you Okay?" Frank asked. I looked back to Olivia and she smiled and went back to Ava, so I turned to Frank and said. "We need to talk."

"Ma, right now?" Rafe asked.

"Yes now." I said. And he said "Aww Ma come on do this later."

"Rafael no voy a hacerlo ahora para que pueda ir por agua o algo, pero tengo que hacer esto por mí y tu mamá."

Rafe look to Olivia who was just hanging up the phone with Ava and nodded then continue to say.

"Si bien entiendo Ma. Haz lo que tienes que hacer para que usted y mamá. Sólo quiero que, tanto para ser feliz. Te quiero mamá."

Then he walked over to Olivia and I stared as he talked to her and then they both smiled at me.

"Hey, You wanna tell me whats going on?" Frank interrupted me admiring my beautiful family minus one little important person.

I turned slowly not wanting to stop watch those two. "Look Frank, I'm sorry but we can't see each other any more."

"What!? But why, Natalia I really like you." Frank pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I like you too, you're a good person but I don't like you in that way."

"But Natalia what can I do to get you to change your mind."

I turn to look at my family and they were giggling about something. I smiled and said "You can't be that." I point to them.

"What your son!?" Frank said.

"What no not Rafe, Olivia." I said.

"What? I don't understand." he replied scratching his head.

"I'm with Olivia." I tried to inform him but he still seem very confused.

"Well I know you two live together but what does that have to do with us."

"No, I'm together with Olivia."

"You came together?"

"What noo Me and Olivia are together together."

"What!?"

"You got it now?"

"No not really I'm still confused."

_Oh my God what the hell do I have do to show him what I mean._

**Flashback**

_Olivia got up from her chair and started to pace._

"_Wha... Is ...This about Emma's paper?"_

"_BINGO...um...mmmhmm."_

"_It was great everyone loved it. The parents loved it, the teachers loved it, the kids loved it, they were all smiling the entire time." I continued as she interrupted me._

"_Oh Oh they loved it, they loved us we're diversity."_

"_Yea well who care what they call us, so what we're not mom and dad and spot the dog, we're normal." she interrupted me again._

"_You can not be that naïve come on da...ot come on you had to know what they were thinking right? The parents, the teachers, the whole damn school."_

"_No what were they thinking?" I asked honestly confused._

_She looked at me like 'Really?' and then walked over to the chair and stood behind it._

"_I don't know whether to laugh or cry I mean come on you had to have seen it?"_

"_Seen what?"_

"_Seen the way they were looking at us?"_

_I was starting to get angry so I stood to make my point across._

"_Ugh there you go again Emma presentation was a really big hit, It was great. Okay so she wrote about us being a different sort of family." she cut me off again._

"_Different I don't think that's the word they were thinking."_

"_Okay unconventional."_

"_Well you keep trying you'll get there." She moved towards the front of the chair where I was standing._

"_Is this because of Rafe and now everyone knows he's in prison because I'm sure people were upset but the don't know..." She interrupted me once again._

"_No this is not about Rafe this is about us."_

"_Us?"_

"_Us. You, me. Tarzan-Jane. Jane-Jane"_

"_I have no idea what in the world..." Interruption again._

"_They think that we're partners."_

"_Well we are partners, I mean I work with you at the Beacon and I work wi...." Once again Interrupted._

"_I'm not talking about work."_

"_I know we're partners at home to and as soon as you start feeling better you can do some more house work."_

"_I'm not talking about vacuuming and dusting."_

"_You're talking about Emma and how we sorta share her and that really means a lot to me and it was....." another interruption._

"_NO not that kinda partners, they think that we're close, they think that we're very close that love each other."_

"_Well we do and we do and we may not say it all the time and I know that we argue over just about everything but I mean really Olivia deep down..." Interrupted again._

"_Do I have to hit you over the head with this..."_

_Olivia then pulls me into a kiss._

**End Flashback**

"I have to hit you over the head with this huh?"

"Hit me WHAT!?"

When he yelled what both Rafe and Olivia looked over to me. So I got up and walked over to them and Frank was hot on my heels and I fiercely kissed Olivia and she looked at me confused and I said.

"I had to hit him over the head with this." Olivia laughed as Frank looked quite confused and then he walked out of there.

"Well that went well, no?" Olivia said.

Rafe laughed.

"Ma you couldn't just tell the man you had to show him?" Rafe asked.

"Well the man is quite slow for a detective." I replied.

"Well I detect that he was quite pissed the way he stormed off like that."

We all laughed and then I realized that something was going on with Ava.

"Hey what happen with Ava?" I asked Olivia.

"Well she's here." she replied

"Really Mom, because you seemed a bit worried." Rafe said.

"Yea is something wrong." I asked

"Uh well She asked me not to say anything but yea lets just say she's going through what I went through"

_Oh my god her heart I'm guessing poor Ava._

TBC  
PLEASE REVIEW THANKS


	6. Chapter 6

I Need You

Chapter 6

Ava's POV

I have been coming back and forward to Springfield for about 3 months now. You see I have this huge problem with my heart and I don't know what to do exactly. So this is how it all started.

**Flashback**

_I was in my room at the Beacon packing my clothes to go to San Fransisco I just finished my visit with my parents and my unfortunate visit with Remy. Then there was a knock at the door so I put the shirt I had in my hands into the bag. As I open the door there was this woman standing there._

"_Hello, may I help you?" I asked but she just stood there not saying anything. When finally this woman just walked into my room._

"_Excuse me?" I looked to her as if she were a crazy person._

_She looked around and then I asked again as I closed the door and walked over to her. "Excuse me, May I help you?"_

"_Yea I want you to leave Remy alone." the woman said._

_I laughed and said "Oh your the girl he's in love with right?"_

"_No, he's not in love with me but I'm in love with and he don't know it yet but I want you to leave him alone."_

"_Really and what makes you think I will do that?" I asked smirking folding my arms._

"_Because I asked you too." She said looking down._

_I laughed and replied "Clearly you don't know who my mother is."_

"_I do and I've heard about her reputation But I also know who your father is so there must be some good in you, besides our parents aren't who we are so I know you're a good person especially for Remy to fall in love with you."_

_**Hold that thought for a minute!!!**_

_**This is mistake number 1 okay what I should do is tell her I told Remy to stay with her and ask her to leave but nooooo I don't do that this is what I do.**_

_I laughed and thought I should challenge her._

"_Wow do you really know my mother's rep I mean she is the queen of seduction and I could have easily seduced him and convinced him to fall in love with me."_

_She shook her head and said "No Remy is smarter than that and he would never fall for something like that."_

"_Really because I can easily make you want me." I smirked at her looking her up and down licking my lips._

"_W...wh...... what... what do you mean?" She asked scared stammering. _

_I walked towards her and she step back trying to get away from me._

"_Well I mean exactly what I said I am making you want me, right?" Her back hit the door. "Well do you think I could do it? Tell me do you think I could make mommy proud ... um I don't think I caught your name sweetie." I said even though Remy said her name when he was talking about her._

_She grabbed the door knob and I smiled looking at her hand grabbing it saying. "I'm Ava but you already knew that huh?" Knowing that she did._

"_Chr....Chr...Christina I'm uh I'm Christina." I smiled and shook her hand that I was holding as I moved closer towards her lips._

"_Nice to meet you Christina." I whispered feeling the heat from her breathing on my lips._

"_Ni...Ni..Nice Nice to... to uh meet you to Ava." She said and the heat from her talking was way worst than her breathing and I became very wet and turned on._

"_Ye... Yea it....it is." I said finally linking my lips to he..._

_**Hold that thought again**_

_**MISTAKE NUMBER 2 I SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT RED LIGHT RED LIGHT NOOOOO. **_

_...rs and with this getting more and more heated I slid my tongue inside of her mouth and began to massage her tongue with mine. As this happen her hands found its way on my neck pulling me closer and my hands found its way on her waist pulling her close to me._

_I bit her lip feeling hungry for her and she moaned making me want her more. I pulled back looking into her dark eyes and I smirk and said "You definitely want me." _

"_Shut up and kiss me" She said pulling me into another kiss and I smiled into our kiss._

_After kissing for what seem like an eternity I move my hands up towards her breast and I started to fondle them as I sucked on her neck and she moaned again making me quite wet. I thought I got this far I might as well continue so I pulled back to see her head leaning back on the door in total blissful passion. So I moved my right hand from her breast but left the other one there and I moved my hand farther down and once I found my destination at the top of her pant, she looked at me as I moved my hand inside of her pants feeling the heat from over her underwear I move my hand over her pussy slowly to tease her then I moved it up again and she groaned. I then moved my hand to the waistband of panties slowly moving my index finger inside but staying at the waistband and as I moved my finger around the back of her I leaned closer to her ear and said_

"_Let's see if I made you want me." I bit her lip when I see her starting to say something, then I pulled her into a kiss._

_Moving my finger back towards the front of her again I slid my whole hand all the way inside her panties and before I go to her opening I tease her clit a little playing with it feeling it get hard as my finger circle it._

"_Ugh......mmm.....ahhh.....sllllll" I hear her say._

_Then I put my finger into her pussy feeling the wetness made me ten times wet._

"_Oohhh definitely made you want me. Wow you are so wet shit ugh I want to her you say it."_

"_mmm uh uhhhh Shit." She say as I slip another finger in her._

"_Say it Christina." I say nibbling on her ear._

"_Wh..mmmm....Sa...Say What." She ask._

_I pull away from her ear and say "Don't fuck with me sweetie. Do you want me to take my fingers away now."_

"_Noooo please don't" she yell moving into my fingers._

"_Well say it sweetie." I say smiling._

"_I want you god I want you to fuck me Ava please." Christina said as she kissed me hard._

_**A minute again please**_

_**Okay here is where I should have pulled away and said I told you I could do it.... no no actually here is what shouldn't have happen at all.**_

_I began to move my fingers in and out taking my other hand to unbutton her pant and slide them down to get better access. As her moans got louder I began to do it faster and I moved my thumb to her clit and I began to circle it and she leaned into the door and began to hump my fingers and I took my free hand and wrapped it around her waist to hold her up and then I pounded her pussy with my fingers until I felt her walls tighten up on me. _

"_You want me don't you?" I asked and she nodded unable to speak._

_I pulled my hand away from her pussy and she looked at me as if I killed her pussy....uh well her cat you know the pet yeah anyways._

_I laugh as she glare at me and I moved down and pulled her pants and her panties all the way off and I looked up to her and smiled and said_

"_I wanna taste it. Can I?" She smiled and nodded as I began to rub her swollen clit and run my fingers alone her opening and I the licked her clit as I stuck the same fingers in that were in before and I began to suck and flutter my tongue on her pearl and she hump my face grabbing my hair making me move farther in to her pussy. Then I remove my fingers and replace it with my tongue and put my fingers on her clit as I stuck my tongue inside her I felt her go crazy and as she did I heard her scream_

"_AHH........ SHIT........ AVA" Then she lost her balance so I hurried up and stood to catch her._

_I smiled to her and said_

"_Bed." she nodded and I lead her to the bed._

_**Another minute again**_

_**Okay for every other sane person never invite your ex/baby daddy/ whatever's WIFE into bed with you. what is this mistake 50, I lost count.**_

_INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY_

_So we had passionate hot sex in my room for like three hours._

"_Wow that was.... that was amazing." Christina said as she turn to her side to look at me._

"_Yea you too" I said looking at her but not turn to my side._

"_Really because that was my first time wit...with a..a..a"_

"_Really coulda fooled me and it was mine too." I informed._

"_BULLSHIT.. with a capital B-S." she yelled at me._

"_No really it was."_

"_It couldn't have been" she said shaking her head. "You came on to me." she continued._

"_It was my first time having sex with not kissing another girl. And thats all I was gonna do but..." I went to explain._

"_But what?" She asked._

"_But well uh you're beautiful and everything got messed up, I just wanted to mess with your head but not by screwing your brains out." I smiled at her._

"_Well you did, so now what?" she asked._

"_Well honestly I want to do it again and many times after that." I said turning to my side. Caressing her face._

_She smiled and said "Yeah me too."_

"_But I have to go to San Fransisco and you're with Remy." I reminded her._

_She put her head down and said "I know but I still want this, I felt something and I know you did too."_

"_Yea its called an orgasm." I said laughing but she didn't._

"_I'm serious." she said as she got up and turned her back to me._

_I sighed and went to hug her from behind and said_

"_Yea I felt it too and I guess it's something worth fighting for so if I get this job I'm off on weekends so every other weekend I could try to come here to see you." I admitted._

_She turned to me and said "Really!?!"_

_I nodded and she kissed me._

**End Flashback**

So I have been here back and farther just to see Christina and I did it in all secrecy and I haven't even told my mom well actually I just did but thats only because this has gotten horrible. You see I've fallen in love with Christina and I just told her and it didn't go to well so I'm sitting outside my mom's house on a bench crying. I'm crying so hard I didn't notice a female come up to me and say

"I need to talk to you."

TBC  
PLEASE REVIEW THANKS


	7. Chapter 7

I Need You

A/N HI EVERYONE I'M SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES BUT THINGS CAME UP AND THEN I HAD TO MOVE TO A NEW STATE AND IT WAS JUST TOO MUCH BUT I'M BACK NOW.

Chapter 7

Ava's POV

I wiped my face and stood to greet her.

"What are you doing here you made it quite clear you didn't want to see me." I nearly yell at her.

"No, I never said that Ava and you know it.." she replied.

"Well it seemed like that's exactly what you wanted." I told her.

"You know that's so not what I want...... It's just....." She stepped towards me and I moved away and this time I did yell.

"BUT YOU'RE WITH REMY AND YOU LOVE REMY AND YOU WANT TO BE WITH REMY ITS ALL ABOUT REMY, REMY, REMY...."

I fell to my knees crying and she stepped towards me again to knell down and I looked up to her with teary eyes and asked,

"But what about me?"

As I waited for an answer tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"I...I......Av......."

"That's it, you have nothing to say right.." I said when she never got anything out.. "I guess that answers it I'm nothing to you and I never will be right, Well guess what Christina......" I moved roughly out of her touch and continue.

"I won't give you the satisfactory of seeing my heart break in front of your eyes."

I ran off the porch, went to my car and drove away from the woman who has stolen and broken my heart..

INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY

Olivia POV

Me and Natalia paid Rafe's tab and left.. When we got into the car she finally said something because since she asked about Ava she hasn't said anything.

"I know Ava asked not to say anything but is it her health. Can it be helped or fixed or controlled or something." she asked and I saw all the worry inside her big beautiful brown eyes.

"What!? No, sweetie no it's not her health she's fine..... well not really." I tried to explain.

She stared at me even more confused then before.

"But you said it was her heart." she said

"Well I said that but I meant she was heart broken because............" I was interrupted by a phone call. I checked the caller and saw it was The Beacon, so I took it as Natalia starts the car to drive.

"_Hello Ms. Spencer uh.... er..... we.... um have a problem."_

"Okay so who is this and what's the problem?" I asked.

"_This is Janet ma'am, Gracie asked me to call you." she answered._

"Okay so, what do you want? What's the problem?" I asked rudely to this incompetent employee of mine.

"_Wel....Well....M......M.....Ms. Ms. Ms. Spen..... Spencer......"_

"OH MY GOD WHAT!?!" I yell and Natalia swerve a little and gave me a majorly terrifying glare and I mouthed 'Sorry'

"_It's just the governor's wife was here and she and a maid got into an argument and it was bad and now she's requesting to see you." _She finally got out.

"Oh wow Okay I will handle everything when I get there." I responded irritated because I knew exactly what maid we were speaking of, this was the third time this week.

"_Okay ma'am." _ She replied and hung up the phone.

"What's the problem?" Natalia asked.

"It's that damn maid again, have you spoken with her?"

"Yes." she simply replied.

"And?" I asked for her to continue.

"And I found out she has a crush on you." I turn to stare at her as she teases me.

"Oh yea and she have a bad and quick temper." She continued with a chuckle.

"OH, really I haven't notice, and what are you talking about? Crush?" I asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Crush as in she likes you. OH come on I know you've seen the way she's always looking at you."

"No, I haven't how does she look at me?" I asked still playing completely senseless.

"Well she looks at you like..... like...... well like..."

"You look at me." I tried to help her out.

"Uh, well yes that's how she looks at you. You seen it right?" she asked.

"No, actually I've only seen the way you stare at me because I only have eyes for you." I say as she pulls into my parking spot. Natalia turns to smile at me before we get out of the car.

We walk to the elevator. As the doors close, Natalia slams me into the wall and kisses me passionately. After a while I felt vibrations.

"Baby. You're. Phone. Its. Ringing." Natalia said in between kisses.

"Oh. It. Is. Isn't. It." I said in between kisses finally pulling away to answer it and with out looking at it I answer, as the elevator doors open.

"Hello?"

"_Mommy I need you like now. I'm in you're suite, where are you?"_ Ava ask me sobbing.

"I'm on my way up. Okay sweetie hang tight I'm on my way baby." I reassure her.

"_Okay, mom."_ Ava replies.

As me and Natalia was walking up to my office, the governor's wife found us.

"I need to talk to you like now." She says to me walking into my office without permission.

"Wow everyone needs me." I say out loud to no one really.

"Yep." Natalia say leaning towards me.

Then Natalia say in my ear "And I need you the most. And in the best way." Then she walk into my office leaving me speechless.

TBC  
PLEASE COMMENT THANKS

A/N HEY GUYS I JUST GOT ONTO THE WHOLE TWITTER THING AND I NEED FOLLOWERS HORRIBLY SO PLEASE FOLLOW ME THANKS


	8. Chapter 8

I Need You

Spencer Girls

A/N: Sorry I just need ideas for this Fic so please everyone if you want to can you give me ideas on where to go with this Fic.

A/N: CAN YOU ALL PLEASE SUPPORT MY WEB SERIES INTENSE PASSION AT .com (become a member on the website. I need a lot of help with it so if you can help out in anyway please contact me) AND ON TWITTER AT intensepassion1 or .com/intensepassion1

Chapter 8

Olivia's POV

Me and Natalia, walks into my suite to find Ava crying her little heart out..

"Honey, It will be alright." I rush to her side and Natalia rush to the other side rubbing her back.

"I don't know, Mom I think it's over. She's going to be with Remy, because they're married." Ava say and Natalia looks up at me, I nod.

"Don't give up baby, She may leave him for you. You never know. I got the girl." I say.

Ava looks at me, I point at Natalia and she smiles at Ava.

"You and Natalia, I thought you were with Frank." Ava say to Natalia.

"I was but you Spencer girls have a hold on me." Natalia say and me and Ava laughs.

"Maybe she will come back to me." Ava say and me and Natalia nods.

"Yep." I say and Ava yawns.

"Get some sleep Honey." I tell her.

Me and Natalia leaves. Once I close the door, I look at Natalia and say as we walk,

"Well at least she didn't ask...."

"Mom?" Ava say, We turn around. "When's the wedding?" Ava laughs, and so does Natalia.

"Never mind there it is." I say. "Lunch?" I ask and Natalia nods. So, we leave the hotel.

INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY

Emma's POV

Jane finally took me to Company. We get some buzz burgers and sundaes.

"So, Em how are you?" Uncle Buzz ask me.

"Good, I got a A on my spelling test today." I say.

"Yeah, well I will put a surprise in your sundae for you then." he say. I smile.

Uncle Buzz walks to the back and I see the Mayor walk in and sit down. I tell Jane I be back and she nods.

"Hello, miss Mayor Doris." I say.

"Hey, Emma how are you? What can I do for you?" Doris asks.

"I'm good and can you read my letter?" I give her the letter out of my pocket. She reads it.

She smiles. "This is a good letter, Emma. And I saw your paper, that was good too." Doris says.

"Thank you, Miss Mayor Doris." I say.

"You are a very good writer." Doris say.

"Thanks. Do, you think there is something we can do about it?" I ask.

"You know what Emma, I will try to do everything in my power to help you because I like you and your two mommies." Doris say.

"Hey, Emma sweetie lets go get your food with Jane." Natalia said. Then, I notice her and my mommy behind me.

I walk over with Natalia and my mommy and miss Mayor Doris talks.

INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY

Olivia's POV

"Thanks, for telling her that." I sit with Doris.

"No problem, and I'm sorry about the paper." Doris replies.

"It's okay, it was all true and what you said too." I say.

"I know. I can see it in your eyes." Doris say. I nod.

"You know, you are quite bold." Doris say.

"How so?" I ask.

"Because, you can tell your kids and I couldn't do that in 18 years." Doris say and I look at her and she nods.

"Really?" I ask. Doris smiles.

"How come you put Emma's paper out?" I ask.

"Because, I was told to." Doris say.

"Alan?" I ask.

"No, some adviser." She say. And I nod.

"You will get through it, with Ashlee you know." I tell her.

"Yeah I hope so." She say.

"You will, and I will help, you know if we become friends we can run this town." I say.

"I do run this town." Doris laughs.

"Yeah Yeah I know but still, we could be a great team." I say.

"Yeah we can and we will be." Doris say.

INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY

Ava's POV

I fell asleep after my mom and Natalia left. A Knock on the door woke me up.

_My mom must have sent room service up here._

I open the door and Christina is standing on the other side. I looked into her eyes and saw she had been crying also.

"Come in" I said.

She came in and I stood at the door as she stood right in front of me and we stared into each others eyes and then we stepped into each others embrace and without words we said a million word to each other. But the main 6 words that mattered was I Love You and I Need You!

INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY

End of Chapter

A/N: Don't forget to check out the website. Become a member and Tell people. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

I Need You

Finally Get The Girl But Not With Out Craziness

Chapter 9

Christina's POV

After a long time a knock at the door pulls us out of our embrace. We pull away and smile at each other.

"I'm sorry, I'll get rid of them." Ava tells me and I nod.

As she walks to the door, I walk over to the bed and I sit down. Ava opens the door. Once the door is fully open I see Remy, he walks into the room without an invitation from Ava. He looks at me and then at Ava as she closes the door. Ava walks back towards us. "You know Christina right Ava, Oh yeah you know her very well." Remy laughs saying this to Ava.

"Remy..." I start but he cuts me off.

"No, you don't get to speak to me." he laughs and continues. "I had a feeling...a feeling like you were getting distant and you would come home late on the weekends and then after a while it started to be not at all. I thought it was me, so I tried to change... I changed my hours at work, I changed my hair, I changed my ways around the house but that didn't help. So today, when you wouldn't come to lunch with me I saw you in the park. Then I saw you leave, so I followed and when I saw you come here that confirmed it...it confirmed that you were cheating and I saw you knock on that door." he pointed at the door.

"I saw her open the door and I saw the look on both of your faces and that confirmed it even more."

"Remy, I can explain." I tell him.

"No, you still don't get to speak to me!" He yells at me, making both me and Ava jump and then turn to Ava. "I can't believe you would do this to me after all we've been through with Max. And, with everything else."

"Remy, I'm so sorry." Ava say.

Remy starts to walk towards Ava. "You're sorry, you say?"

"Remy, let me explain." I say panicking, seeing him walking towards Ava.

"Explain? What, how you're fucking my baby momma. Please explain, I would love to here this."

"Well, it just happened. We fell in love Remy and She just became more and more important to me...."

"More important than me!" Remy yells.

I don't answer and he say "So that is a yes. This bitch is more important than I am. She..." He walk up to Ava and start to pull her by her hair closer to me. Ava starts screaming. "This bitch is more important than me? Huh? Answer me!" Remy yells.

"Remy, you're hurting her!" I yell to Remy.

"So, she is more important than me!" Remy yells. Remy laughs. "What if you didn't have her, then would I be important?" Remy ask me.

"This isn't about her, this is about me and you. Us." I tell him.

"Us?" He ask pulling Ava's hair harder.

"Yes, us!" I yell, seeing him hurt her even more.

"See, I don't believe you. Hey, Ava can you do me a favor?" Remy asks Ava.

"If you let me go, sure Remy. Remy this isn't you. This...." Ava tries.

"Bitch, I didn't ask you that!" Remy yells.

"Yes, sure." Ava answers his first question.

"Okay." Remy let her go and say, "Okay, tell Max daddy misses him." Remy starts to choke her and I try my hardest to stop him and I see Ava face losing its color.

"STOP...STOP Remy!!!"

I try to pry his hands from her neck and he pushes me off and I land on the floor.

"HEY GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!!!" I hear Natalia yell and then I see Olivia run to the door and see Remy on her.

"WHAT THE FUCK, IF YOU DON'T...." Olivia say and then she walks over and picks up a lamp and knock him on the head, making him unconscious.

"Are you okay, honey?" Olivia ask Ava and she nods and walks over to me.

"Are you?" I nod and she hugs me.

"I'll call the police before he gets up." Natalia says. She walks over to the phone and calls.

"I'm sorry, baby." Ava says to me.

"It's fine, He would have had to find out sooner or later. But I never have thought he would do this." I tell her.

"Me neither."

"At least we can be together now." I say and Ava looks at me and I smile and nod. Ava rushes to me and and kiss me. Once, we pull apart I see Olivia and Natalia looking at us smiling.

INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY/INY

End of Chapter


End file.
